A Second Encounter
by broncomap
Summary: Kitty is in St. Louis without Matt. A former suitor, Will Stambridge appears and is determined to have a second chance with her.
1. A Meeting

Disclaimer: I did not invent these characters, and do not own them. I derive no profit from them. I just like to make up stories.

This episode make reference to a Gunsmoke episode that was called "Kitty's Love Affair."

It was a warm and sunny spring afternoon in St. Louis, and Kitty was sitting alone in an outdoor café waiting for her cousin Anna to join her. They had spent the morning shopping, and after spending quite a long time in a ladies' shoe store, Anna had told Kitty to go ahead and get a table for them at the Café Venata, one of the more popular cafés in the city. Anna had just wanted to try on one more pair of shoes before deciding which to buy.

Kitty and Anna had not seen each other since they were young girls. Anna's family had moved to London, England when she was 10. Kitty remembered their teary goodbyes as they hugged and promised to write each other a long, long letter every day for the rest of their lives. That ambition quickly fell by the wayside, but they had always stayed in touch. Recently, Anna had written that she was coming to the States and would be staying St. Louis for a week before traveling on to Chicago. She suggested that they meet in St. Louis, and Kitty was delighted.

As planned, Kitty had arrived the day before knowing that Anna had been scheduled to arrive a few hours earlier. Anna was going to secure a room for them at the St. Louis Royale Hotel, and the plan was for Kitty to meet her there. Kitty was as nervous as a schoolgirl as she walked into the hotel, but when she entered the lobby she immediately recognized Anna. Anna had obvious recognized her too because they simultaneously ran to each other and hugged hard.

After quickly settling in the room they headed out to shop and see some sights. Then they talked long into the night in their shared room. Kitty was looking forward to 6 more enjoyable days.

At the moment, Kitty was drinking coffee and enjoying the pleasant weather. She was wearing a new, lovely dark blue hat that Anna had helped her select, and was wondering idly what shoes Anna had chosen. A voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Kitty Russell, you look more beautiful today that the last time I saw you, 6 months ago."

Kitty looked up and saw Will Stambridge standing there smiling at her, he had removed his hat and looked quite dapper in a fine black suit.

After getting over her momentary shock, Kitty's innate good manners took over and she extended her hand, "Why, it's Will Stambridge. What brings you to St. Louis?"

"Oh, I'm here on a little business. What about you? Don't tell me that that Marshal finally found time to take you someplace."

Kitty was taken aback by the words. In fact, Matt hadn't been able to go on the trip with her as she had hoped.

Will saw the look on her face and couldn't resist commenting, "Oh, I see. Well I guess there are things that just don't change, aren't there?"

Kitty regained her composure, "Actually, I'm here to spend time with my cousin, Anna. We haven't seen each other in years and we are having a wonderful time getting re-acquainted." Kitty pointed down the street, "There she is now."

A pretty, slightly plump, dark haired woman approached, walking briskly and bursting with energy. When she reached the café she looked at Kitty and then at the well-dressed gentleman standing by the table, "Well Kitty, you seem to have a friend. Care to introduce us?"

Kitty smiled, "Anna this is Will Stambridge. He and I met briefly about six months ago. Will, this is my cousin Anna."

Kitty could see that Will bristled at the words – met briefly - but they were true. Their encounter, if you want to call it that, had only lasted days really, even though they were days of turmoil for her.

Will took Anna's hand and kissed it, "Well, I can see that beauty runs in the family."

Anna was clearly charmed, "Thank you, Mr. Stambridge. Please, will you join us for lunch?"

"I'd be delighted, and please call me Will."

Lunch was quite pleasant. Will was nothing if not charming and easy to talk to. They rose to leave, and of course Will insisted on paying the bill saying, "Would you ladies do me the honor of accompanying me to the theater tonight?"

Kitty started to say no thank you, but Anna quickly chimed in, "We'd be happy to. We are staying at the St. Louis Royale Hotel. What time should we be ready?"

"I'll pick you up at 7:30. I'll be waiting in the lobby of your hotel."

Kitty nodded, "We'll be ready Will. We've made plans for the rest of the afternoon, so we should be going. We'll see you tonight."

Kitty took Anna by the arm and led her away.

Later that evening in the Hotel

"Kitty, Will is an attractive and personable man. What went on between the two of you - and don't you dare say nothing."

Kitty sighed. "Six months ago Matt and I were on our way to a vacation, a vacation in St. Louis in fact. He was called back to Dodge and I got angry that our plans were ruined. I mean very, very angry and upset. I didn't go back with him. Instead I got back on the stage. Will was there. I didn't really notice him, but then the stagecoach was robbed and he protected me, and was wounded as a result. I was grateful, and I tended to his wounds. It was two days before we could get a stage back to Dodge, so we got to know each other. You've seen for yourself that he's likable and easy to talk to. When we got back, I was still angry so I continued to see Will, making sure that Matt and everyone else noticed."

Kitty stopped and thought for a second, Anna took her arm, looking excited, "Kitty, this is so romantic. Don't stop there."

Kitty sighed and continued, "I wouldn't exactly characterized it as romantic. Anyway after a few days of dinners, carriage rides and long talks, Will offered me a home and a chance to have family."

"Kitty you mean he wanted to marry you?"

Kitty nodded, "I knew I couldn't say yes to him, because I couldn't leave Matt. I love Matt, with the kind of love that can't be denied. Yet, there was a part of me that was reluctant to say no, because I didn't want to let go of the things that Will was offering me."

Anna was almost clapping her hands in anticipation, "What happened?"

Kitty smiled slightly, "What happened was reality. The reality of how much I love Matt, and the reality that I couldn't let things drag on without giving Will an answer. In the midst of all that, I got a reminder of how important Matt's job is. I said no to Will, and he left Dodge."

Anna shook her head in amazement, "Well I've never met your Matt. He must be something, because this Will fellow seems quite fine to me."

Kitty heard Anna's response but barely answered. She was missing Matt so much at that moment that she just whispered, "Matt, yes he is something, really something."

Kitty stood up, "Anna, I am getting a headache. I think I should stay in this evening. You go ahead to the theater with Will."

Something about the look on Kitty's face told Anna not to argue. "All right Kitty. You just stay in and rest."

Will was in the lobby of the St. Louis Royale hotel at the appointed time. Anna came down the stairs wearing an elegant black dress and walking slowly with what she hoped was a mysterious smile on her face. Will succeeded in hiding his disappointment at not seeing Kitty.

"Hello Will." Anna said rather flirtatiously. "I hope attending the theater with one woman is exciting enough for you. Kitty is not feeling well and decided she'd better stay in this evening."

Will took her hand, "It is my pleasure to be able to accompany one such lovely woman anywhere."

They saw, _Under the Gaslight, _a melodrama which ended with the hero, who was lashed to train tracks by the villain, being saved by the heroine in the nick of time. Anna loved the play and stood and applauded enthusiastically when the lead actress, Rose Massey, took her bows. Anna had seen the actress perform in London, and thought that tonight she was more wonderful than ever.

As she and Will left the theater, Anna talked excitedly about Rose Massey and the play. Will didn't say very much, in fact he hadn't really paid attention to the performance. He plastered on a smile and looked at his companion, "Anna, I'd be delighted if you would join me for some wine before I escort you back to your hotel." He extended his arm gallantly.

Anna took his arm with a flourish, "I'd enjoy that Will. I don't often drink alcohol, but seeing that wonderful show and having such a gracious escort makes this a special occasion."

As Will lead her to a restaurant that was known for it's fine wine, Anna chattered on about the play, and other plays that she had seen in London.

Once seated, the waiter quickly brought over two glasses and the sweet red wine that Will had ordered. He poured a glass for each of them, and lifted his glass in a toast, "To a lovely lady." Anna blushed, not realizing that Will was thinking of Kitty.

After drinking the toast, Will gave Anna a winning smile, "As delighted with your company as I am, I'm sorry Kitty isn't well. I hope it's nothing serious."

Anna took a long sip from her wine glass, "I'm sure it's not. Just a bad headache – she'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

Will replenished Anna's half empty glass. She immediately took another long sip, enjoying its sweet, rich flavor.

"Did Kitty happen to mention to you how we met?'

"In fact she did. She said she was on a stagecoach that was robbed, and you protected her. You were wounded as a result. That was very brave of you. I drink to you." Anna raised her glass with a smile and drank the rest of her wine.

She held out her empty wine glass, "My dear sir, would you be a gentleman and refill a lady's glass?"

Will smiled, "Of course, particularly the glass of such a lovely lady."

Anna giggled.

Anna was drinking her wine more and more quickly, while Will was still on his first glass.

Will continued, "Did Kitty mention what happened when we got back to Dodge?"

"Why yes, she did." Anna took another long sip of wine and added teasingly, "Do you want to know what she said?"

Will tried to hide his impatience, "Only if you wish to tell, lovely lady."

Anna finished her glass and had it refilled, before answering.

With a rather silly grin on her face she spoke more rapidly than she ordinarily would, "She said she was mad at Mash – sorry Matt - and she went around with you. She liked you. Then you offered her good stuff but she didn't take it because she loved Matt. Always has - always will, end of story."

Anna giggled again and finished yet another glass of wine. She didn't notice that Will wasn't laughing.


	2. Matt's job

Disclaimer: I did not invent these characters, and do not own them. I derive no profit from them. I just like to make up stories.

Matt

Matt and Sheriff Paul Mason were after Otis Ford.

Paul had been Sheriff of Salina, Kansas for a just few months when he had Ford in jail awaiting execution. Otis Ford was considered an escape risk, so a gallows was being built right in Salina. The authorities didn't want to risk transporting him.

Paul and his deputy, Scott Wilson had been guarding Ford around the clock. One afternoon they were getting hungry and had flipped a coin to see which of them would have to go and buy lunch for the two of them. Paul lost the toss and left. When he returned with the lunch tray the cell door was open, Ford was gone and Scott Wilson was dead from multiple stab wounds to the back. Somehow Ford had managed to get a knife into his cell. Paul Mason felt responsible. Wilson was a family man with a wife and kids. Mason cursed himself for leaving his deputy alone. Now he was after Ford and was glad that Matt Dillon had been sent to help. He had known Dillon by reputation only, but from the first second they met he knew the reputation was more than deserved.

They picked up the trail easily, Ford didn't seem to be a particularly clever man. They went on until dark. It was a moonless and overcast night so there was no way to continue. They set up camp, and would move out at first light.

Matt was on his lying on his bedroll awake, thinking about a man named Frank Smith who was in a doctor's office in Salina, more dead than alive.

Life had been good to Smith. He had a small ranch, a beautiful wife and 2 healthy young children. Amazingly he had also received an unexpected inheritance. Not enough money to make him wealthy, but it would sure help him expand his ranch a little. His uncle Joseph had never married and had no children, so when the man died, his best friend showed up with a box of cash which he handed to Smith. Smith, being the man he was, offered his uncle's friend part of the money, but the man assured him that he had already been given his share of the inheritance, and left.

The cash was in Smith's home, but wouldn't be there for long. Smith had planned on bringing it to the local bank when he rode to town the following day

The only cloud in his life was that the previous week he had had to fire a ranch hand, something he had never done before. The man was a drifter, named Otis Ford who had stopped by the ranch looking for work. Always one to lend a helping hand, Smith hired him. After about two weeks, Smith noticed small amounts of money missing, and Smith's wife complained that Ford had made some unwelcome advances. Wanting to be fair and give the man the benefit of a doubt, Smith gave him an extra week's pay and sent him on his way.

A week after firing Ford, Smith was riding home from doing business with another rancher. He was thinking about driving his wagon to town the next day to bring his inheritance to the bank. He would bring his wife and children with him. He wanted to buy his wife a new dress and the children some special treats. The thought of making them happy made him smile. As he approached his home he sensed that something was wrong and urged his horse to a gallop.

When he came upon a trail of blood, he dismounted. With a sinking heart he followed the trail. After going a few feet he saw his 4 year-old son lying on the ground. The child's frail, small body was covered with bruises and stab wounds. More than a dozen stab wounds went up and down the small body. Smith turned the child's head towards him, and the once beautiful little boy's face was so bruised and beaten that it was barely recognizable. Smith bent over him hoping for the impossible. The impossible was not to be, the boy was dead.

Feeling sick Smith staggered on. To his horror he saw his 6 year-old daughter lying naked in the mud. She too had been stabbed again and again, and her arms were twisted into grotesque, unnatural positions. Obviously both arms had been broken. Smith took off his coat and covered her naked, dead body. He couldn't bring himself to think about why her clothes had been removed.

He vomited as he forced himself to move on until he found his wife groaning on the ground. She had been brutalized and shot, most of her clothes were torn off, but she was alive. Smith had gently lifted her head and she asked in a whisper that he could barely hear, "Are the children all right?"

Holding his beloved wife with tears streaming down his cheeks, Smith could only answer, "Yes, my love. They are." She died in his arms.

He heard a noise and looked up. There was Otis Ford seated on a horse with a rifle pointed at him, "I took everything you had, and now you are a dead man."

Otis Ford fired and rode off.

Sheriff Mason and his deputy had come upon the scene a short time later. Smith was still alive, but barely and they got him to a doctor. Ford had been found quickly and arrested. It was Smith's sworn statement that sealed the conviction and death sentence. Now Ford had escaped. Smith was still alive, although the doctor couldn't explain why. Matt thought he knew exactly why.

Matt had read Smith's detailed statement, and knew just what Ford had done to Smith's wife and children. He had gone to Kitty to explain why he had to leave, and why he couldn't go to St. Louis with her. He had to find Otis Ford.

He had rigidly held his composure when he described Ford's crimes to her, but Kitty saw something in his eyes. Something only she could have seen in the stoic lawman that she loved so much. She had put her arms around him and held him. She felt him shudder and after a minute or two she felt his breathing slow. She looked up at him, "Matt, find the bastard."

He had nodded and left.

Lying there on that gloomy night, Matt thanked the powers that be for the presence of Kitty in his life. Her warmth, love, and glowing presence were what he could hang on to in his mind when facing the loathsome evil of someone like Otis Ford.


	3. Breakfast

St. Louis

Kitty woke early the next morning and was surprised to look at the bed next to hers and see her cousin fully clothed, lying in bed – on top of her bed spread - snoring.

Kitty walked over and shook her cousin lightly, "Anna, Anna."

Anna groaned, "Kitty, don't shout. I can hear you."

Kitty smiled, she knew a good hangover when she saw one.

She decided it best to let her cousin sleep, so she quietly dressed and left the hotel. She planned to go have breakfast and return a little later with a simple breakfast for her cousin. They'd have to plan a day that didn't require a lot of exertion.

Kitty had no way of knowing that Will Stambridge had been pacing outside of the hotel waiting for her to emerge. She stepped out into the sunlight and he quickly approached.

He pretended to almost walk into her, "Kitty was a nice surprise to bump into you this morning. I hope you are feeling better."

Kitty was startled, "Will, I'm surprised to see you up and about this early. Anna, certainly seemed to have had a late night."

Will gave a little laugh, "Well women need their beauty sleep."

He took her arm, "Please allow me to take you to breakfast. Perhaps while Anna is resting, we could take in some of the sights that St. Louis has to offer."

Kitty felt a little uncomfortable, and wasn't exactly sure why, "Thank you Will, I'd love to have some company at breakfast, but after that I think I'll go back to my hotel room and stay with Anna."

Will lead Kitty to one of the most expensive and elegant restaurants in the city. She walked in and immediately noted the beautifully embroidered tablecloths, stunning centerpieces and fine crystal glasses that were on every table. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the chairs were covered with light blue velvet.

A waiter in formal attire immediately seated them and with gloved hands handed them breakfast menus.

Looking around the restaurant and then at the menu Kitty commented, "My this is a beautiful room, and everything on the menu sounds so delicious. In fact it's hard to choose."

Will smiled, "We'll just have to keep coming back until you've had a chance to try everything,"

Kitty just shook her head and said, "Oh Will." Just then the waiter approached and took their orders.

While they were waiting for their meal, Will entertained Kitty with an amusing story about his quest to buy himself the perfect saddle horse. After a few minutes the waiter returned with waffles covered with strawberry sauce for Kitty, and cheese & apple crepes for Will.

They ate in silence for a minute and then Kitty asked, "Will, you said that you were here on business. What kind of business did you mean?"

Will looked into her eyes, and put his hand on top of hers, "Business that can be set aside for spending time with a certain amazing lady. I'll bet that's something you're not used to hearing."

Kitty withdrew her hand and took a sip of coffee. Will had made Kitty think of Matt, but not in the way he had intended. Kitty thought of the dangerous job Matt was doing, and the horrible man he had to find. She hoped and prayed that Matt was safe and that that terrible man would be stopped before he hurt anyone else.

Will saw the look on Kitty's face and was stumped. As a gunslinger and gambler he was used to predicting people's reactions to him, including Kitty's when they had met before, at least until she rejected him. To his puzzlement, at the moment Kitty seemed distracted instead impressed with what he had just said.

"Kitty, is something wrong?"

Kitty smiled, "Of course not Will. I was just thinking of Anna. I think I'll bring her some toast and poached eggs when we finish our breakfast."

Will was disappointed when they said their goodbyes outside of the restaurant. Things were not going as he had hoped. He had not expected to see Kitty in St. Louis, but now that he had, he knew he could make her see her mistake in rejecting him 6 months ago. He was sure it would happen, it was just not happening as quickly as he anticipated. He'd just have to find a way to get her alone with him long enough to make her understand.

Matt

Matt and Paul Mason continued following the trail of Otis Ford. The reached a grove of trees and could see that Ford's tracks led down to a farmhouse.

Paul pointed down the hill, "Matt let's go. He must be there."

Matt put his hand on Paul's shoulder, "Hold on there. We don't want to just go barging in. If there's a family there, he'd be a likely one to take hostages, and we have to remember that he doesn't mind killing women and children."

Paul realized his mistake, "You're right. What should we do?"

Matt sized up the landscape. "Let's dismount. I'll walk around to the side of the house. You stay up here with the horses, but cover me. Once we have more information we'll come up with a plan."

Matt walked carefully down the hill, being sure to stay hidden by trees and brush. When he got down to the house he carefully looked in the window and saw Ford. There was a woman tied up seated in a chair, and two terrified looking children bound and gagged lying on the floor. Ford was obviously in a crazed state of mind. He was pacing back and forth muttering and gesturing to himself. Matt noted that he was wearing a gun belt and a rifle was leaning against the wall. Matt thought of breaking the window and holding a gun on Ford, but he was afraid that the madman would quickly grab the woman or a child for a shield or simply shoot one for the heck of it.

Matt heard a twig snap behind him. He turned quickly and drew his gun, pointing it in the direction of the noise.

A man whispered, "Don't shoot. I'm happy to see a lawman. I'm Max Taylor, my wife and kids are in there. I don't know what to do." The man looked about to cry.

Matt couldn't let his empathy for the man show. He signaled the man to be quiet and follow him. The two walked up the hill to the waiting Sheriff.

St. Louis

Kitty returned to the hotel with a light breakfast for Anna. The restaurant, as part of the service, would retrieve the plates, covers and utensils from the hotel later that day.

Before going to the room she shared with Anna, Kitty stopped at the front desk, "Good day Mr. La Blanc, has a telegram arrived for me?"

A fastidious looking man, with carefully combed wavy grey hair, was standing behind the desk. He didn't have to think twice, "No Miss Russell. If one does arrive, you can be assured that I will send it up to your room immediately." He looked mild insulted that he had even been asked.

Kitty thanked him and went up to her room, she had been hoping to hear from Matt. She knew he'd communicate when he could.

Anna was sitting up in bed with her eyes closed.

Kitty approached, "Anna, I'm sure that I have more experience with hangovers than you do. I had my share when I was younger, and I've seen a bunch since then."

Kitty handed a glass of water to Anna, "Here drink this and then another. After that eat what's on the tray, and I guarantee you'll feel better."

Anna drank the water gratefully, "Kitty I'm so sorry. I've ruined our day. The wine tasted so good and Will was so friendly and nice that I guess I got carried away."

Kitty shook her head and chuckled, "Anna just have breakfast, and we can have a pleasant day. Nothing is ruined."

Matt

Matt looked at Paul Mason and Max Taylor. He could see that Taylor was paralyzed with fear, and had to be spoken to firmly if he was going to be of any help.

Matt took the man by the shoulders, "Listen to me. I need you to follow my instructions. Nothing will be helped by panic or uncertainty. We have to stay calm and focused so we save your family. Can you do it? Can I count on you?"

Max straightened up and took a hard swallow before looking at Matt. "I can do it. Just tell me what to do."

"All right. Max I saw that there was a back door to the house. Do you know if it is locked?"

Max shook his head. "No way to lock it Marshal. Lock's been busted for years and anyways we never had no reason to lock our doors. Until now that is."

"Alright the three of us are going down there. Max you go to the back door and be ready. Wait for my signal and then kick it open and step aside. I don't want you getting shot. Be sure you kick it hard because I want Ford to hear it."

"Paul you'll be at the window. When I signal, you break the window and duck."

"I'll be at the front door. I'll kick the door in and enter. Ford is brutal, but he's not smart and not an experienced gunman. I'm counting on him getting confused by all three things happening at once."

Paul and Max nodded their understanding. Paul pick up his rifle, "Matt, what happens then?"

"I hope to be able to get close enough quick enough to disarm him. We'll all have to keep our wit about us. The main thing is that the Mrs. Taylor and her children don't get hurt.


	4. Everyone Has a Plan

St Louis

Anna felt much better after drinking a lot of water and the eating poached eggs and toast that Kitty had brought her. After she washed up, changed her clothes and brushed her hair she felt almost like a new woman, not quite but almost. She was still moving a little less energetically then usually.

"Kitty, I'm so embarrassed. I didn't realize how much I was drinking. The wine was just so sweet and tasty, and I'm not used to drinking alcohol. I'm ashamed of myself. I'm old enough to know better."

Kitty gave her cousin a hug, "Oh Anna, I'm glad you had a good time last night, of course I'm sorry you had to suffer for it, but these things happen. Why don't we just take a nice, slow walk in Tower Grove Park. It's supposed to be lovely this time of year."

They asked the Mr. La Blanc for directions. It was not far so they decided to walk there.

On the way to the park Anna told Kitty about the play that she and Will had seen. She spoke about the actress Rose Massey excitedly, "Kitty, I guess one of the reasons I like her so much is that in every play that I've seen her in she gets herself out of situations with grit and determination. Anna stopped and then added with a laugh, "I supposed I admire the characters she portrays. I'd love to be like that."

When the arrived at the park they paused to look at the metallic statues of lions and griffins, at the entrance. In the park they wandered along pathways looking at the hundreds of brightly blooming flowers. As they walked, Anna asked Kitty when she had had breakfast, and Kitty described her breakfast with Will Stambridge in that very fancy restaurant.

After walking for a while the sat down in the Cypress Pavilion to take in the aromas that surrounded them.

"Kitty, I think Will got me drunk on purpose last night." Anna laughed a little, " I was a willing victim I admit. I think his plan was to ask me questions about you while I was drunk, and then spend the day with you while I recovered. He was only half successful." Anna put her hand on Kitty's before continuing, "He wants to get back together with you. You know that don't you?"

Kitty signed in frustration, "Anna, there is no getting back together, because we were never really together. I told you the circumstances - I was angry with Matt, and grateful to Will. There were long talks, carriage rides and yes an offer of a different life, but I never loved him. I never told him I loved him and I turned down his offer."

Anna answered softly, "Kitty maybe you look at it that way, but I guarantee that he doesn't."

Kitty stood up and took Anna's arm, "I think you're romantic nature is getting carried away. Let's go have some tea in the park restaurant."

They walked together, but in her heart Kitty knew that Anna was correct. Oh well, Kitty thought. She'd just spend her time with Anna and enjoy herself. In 5 days she'd be headed home. Her main hope was that Matt would be waiting for her safe and sound.

Matt

Max, Paul and Matt headed quietly down the hill. Matt looked over at Max, knowing what the man must be feeling - his wife and children were being held by a mad man. Max looked back and nodded. Something about Matt Dillon gave him hope and strength.

The three men stood in position. Max at the back door, Paul crouched down beneath the window and Matt at the front door.

It was deadly silent. Matt threw a rock hard against a tree as a signal. The back door burst open noisily, the window broke and Matt kicked the front door in.

Ford panicked. He drew his gun and waved it around as he turned this way and that, not focusing anywhere. Matt was afraid that the children or woman would be hit and took a flying leap at Ford, knocking him down just as Ford fired.

Matt felt a searing, intense and horrible pain as his body fell on Ford's pinning him to the floor. Ford's gun fell from his hand from Matt's impact. Max ran in the back and picked up Ford's gun. Paul ran around to the front of the house and in the front door.

Paul kept his gun pointed at Ford's head as he spoke to Max, "Check on the Marshal."

Max heard Matt groan and helped him turn over off of Ford's body. Matt groaned again, "Help me sit up."

With effort Max helped Matt to sit up. Blood was pouring from his left shoulder. Matt held his shoulder and through gritted teeth said to Max, "I'm all right. Go untie everyone and then tie Ford up. Gagging him would be a good idea too."

Ford untied his wife and then his children, hugging and assuring each of them. He then took pleasure in using the rope to tie Ford's wrists and ankles, and then to tie him to a chair. He took the greatest pleasure in gagging him.

In the meantime Mrs. Taylor rushed over to Matt, "Marshal, you're shoulder is bleeding a lot. Let me take a look. I ain't no doctor, but as a farm woman I know about tending to things."

Matt was squeezing his shoulder hard as he grimaced from the pain, "I'm sure you do Mrs. Taylor, but at the moment I think those youngsters of your could use some more hugs. I'll be fine, the Sheriff here will give me a hand."

Mrs. Taylor saw the Sheriff walking towards Matt and nodded, "I'm thankful to you. The kind of thankful that lasts forever and can't be repaid." She turned to her children and they ran into her arms.

Paul was at Matt's side. He noted the blood loss and lifted the arm. Matt couldn't help but groan again . "Matt, it looks like the bullet went clean through the shoulder. I have to clean it and stop the bleeding. It will take a doctor to tell how much damage has been done."

St. Louis

After a lovely afternoon in Tower Grove Park and some refreshing tea, Kitty and Anna returned to their hotel. As they entered Mr. La Blanc motioned for Kitty to come over.

Kitty rushed to the desk thinking it might be word of Matt, but instead of a telegram there were flowers with a note – _To a lovely lady who deserves the best. Your not so secret admirer._

Kitty took the flowers and note. Once she and Anna were in their room she showed the note to Anna.

"Well Kitty, at least he's stopped the pretense that he is interested in both of us."

Kitty put the flowers down, not even wanting to put them in water, "I'll have to talk to him. This is ridiculous."

Kitty went down to the lobby of the hotel and told the clerk to please send some menus to her room. She and her cousin would be ordering room service from the hotel restaurant. They planned on eating dinner in their rooms.

She walked outside of the hotel knowing that there would be another "co-incidence" as Will happened by.

She stood for a few minutes and started to think she was wrong. As she turned to go back into the hotel she heard Will's voice.

"Kitty, it just seems like fate that we are just meant to run into each other. I was just about to ask if you would give me the pleasure of having dinner with me. You and Anna of course."

"Will, I'm sorry we can't, we've already have dinner plans. Oh, and thank you for the flowers, but …"

Will cut her off before she could continue, "I just want to be sure you have all the things that you deserve. There are considerate men in the world you know."

Kitty was feeling impatient, "Will, I told you what my decision was 6 months ago in Dodge."

Will took her arm, "We shared some good moments in Dodge, didn't we Kitty."

Kitty nodded, "Of course Will, but …"

Again he interrupted her, "Kitty, let's take a carriage ride into the country, just for old times sake. Remember our carriage rides in Dodge? I'll pick you up at 5:00 tomorrow evening. I'll have a picnic dinner ready, and we'll drive to a beautiful spot, watch the sunset and have a long talk."

He released Kitty's arm and strode away before she could say anything.


	5. Moving Ahead

Matt

Mrs. Taylor got a bottle of whiskey from her husband's stash. A stash he thought she didn't know about. She poured some into a glass, which she handed to Matt. He downed it gratefully. She handed the bottle over to the Sheriff so he could clean the wound. She looked over at her husband who just smiled and said, "I should have known. You knew about the whiskey stash but saw no reason to say anything until now." Mrs. Taylor just nodded with the slightest of smiles on her face, and returned her attention to Matt to help apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding.

A half hour later, Matt's wound was clean and wrapped. He was glad for a second glass of whiskey to take the edge off of the pain.

Claire Taylor, was clearly a resourceful and capable woman. She quickly made coffee and put together a meal of eggs and bread for everyone.

Matt didn't feel like eating, but forced down the food knowing he had to build some strength after losing so much blood.

Sheriff Paul Mason sat down next to Matt. "Where do we go from here? You probably should rest for a few days."

Matt shook his head. "Not a few days. Tonight will do it."

He turned to Mrs. Taylor, "Maam, it would be appreciated if we could spend the night here. Of course we'll keep a guard on Ford the whole night even though he's tied up, so you don't have to worry."

Mrs. Taylor walked over to Matt and spoke in a voice that clearly said no arguments would be tolerated, "Marshal, of course on one condition. My husband and Sheriff Mason will guard Ford. With that wound you've got there, you need to sleep."

Matt smiled to himself, he couldn't help but think of the tough, insistent woman in his life that he was in love with.

"All right, Mrs. Taylor. It's a deal."

Matt turned back to Paul. "The closest town is Dodge City. We'll start out tomorrow before dawn and should be there by nightfall. We can lock Ford up there, and notify the federal authorities that he's back in custody."

Paul Mason looked skeptical as he considered the Marshal's condition, "Matt, that means riding for 12 hours or more."

"Yep, that's why I'm going to get a good night's sleep tonight."

Matt and Paul were up way before dawn. Matt was pale but said he was ready to go. Mrs. Taylor had anticipated their early departure and had a breakfast of biscuits, ham and coffee ready.

After breakfast, as they were leaving in the predawn light, Matt turned to Claire Taylor, "Thank you for your help. I wish you the best of luck."

She smiled, "Thank you Marshal. You saved us." She moved a little closer and whispered, "I'm expecting a baby. You saved more than you realized. Max and I have decided that if it's a boy we're naming him Matthew."

Matt looked at her. She was a woman of strength, goodness and wisdom, "That is a great honor, Mrs. Taylor. Thank you."

Matt and Paul headed off to Dodge. Ford's hands were tied and the Sheriff lead his horse. Matt wanted to get the man locked up in jail as soon as possible. Even though Ford had managed it before, escape from jail was harder than escape from the trail.

After 4 hours of riding, Paul could see that Matt was struggling to stay upright in the saddle. A closer look told him that the shoulder was bleeding some, "Matt, lets stop and get that arm tended to."

Matt just nodded. They rode over to a grove of trees and got off their horses. Paul got Ford down from his horse and tied him to a tree.

"How's it feel Matt?"

"Don't ask. Let's just get this bleeding stopped and bandage it up again."

Paul managed to do that, "Matt now that we've stopped, let's eat something before we go on."

Matt agreed and they had some biscuits that Mrs. Taylor had given them and water.

They mounted and rode on. They had to stop again twice to re-bandage the shoulder and give Matt a chance to rest.

Through it all Matt was single minded in his goal that they get Ford to Dodge City and locked up before the day was over.

Sheriff Paul Mason's admiration for Dillon grew bigger by the second.

After 14 long hours Matt and Sheriff Mason, with Ford in tow, stopped in front of Matt's office. Festus and Newley were standing outside. Festus saw Matt's condition and moved to help him as he got off his horse.

"Matthew, I can see you've got yourself some wound. Lemme give a hand."

"No Festus, you and Newley help Sheriff Mason here lock Ford up and guard him."

"Matthew you ain't in no shape to be on your own."

Matt was leaning on his saddle, one hand across the saddle, the other holding his shoulder, "Festus, just do what I ask. I'll head up to Doc's office,"

Sam happened to be standing outside of the Long Branch watching. He hurried over to help. Festus nodded at Sam and went into the office with Newley and Sheriff Mason to lock Ford up in a cell. Matt leaned on Sam and they went up to Doc's.

St. Louis

Will Stambridge was over at Halley's Livery Stable early in the morning to get a horse and buggy for himself and Kitty.

Will walked in with a smile on his face, "Mr. Halley, I understand that you rent out horse and buggy rigs and also cabins."

Mr. Halley walked forward and shook Will's outstretched hand, "Yes, Mister I do."

Will looked around the stable, "Well then, I'm here to do business. First thing that I want is a horse and buggy. I want a good horse and a comfortable buggy, your best. I'll pay whatever you ask."

Mr. Halley was now enjoying the conversation, "I can provide a rig. How long do you want it for?"

"Well from 5:00 this evening until tomorrow night or maybe even the next night, provided I can also rent a cabin from you. I'll tell you what, I'll pay you for both nights even if we come back tomorrow. I'll pay in advance. I'd like a cabin that is comfortable and secluded. I am taking my wife away for a special occasion."

Mr. Halley nodded, "I have just the thing, and I will give you a deal since you want the best of everything. I'll have the rig, the directions to the cabin and the key to the cabin ready for you by 4:30 this afternoon."

Will smiled again, "Thank you. Oh and since this is a special occasion, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about the cabin rental, I mean if anyone should happen to ask. We don't want to take a chance on being disturbed."

Mr. Halley winked, "You've got it."


	6. A Picnic Begins

St. Louis

Kitty and Anna were sitting in their hotel room. Kitty was talking about Will's invitation to go on an evening carriage ride and picnic with him.

"Anna he acted as if he assumed I would go. He just walked away before I could answer."

Anna's eyes widened, "Kitty that was quite presumptuous of him. You are not going are you?"

Kitty sighed, "At first I wasn't, but I don't believe he'll take the hint if I don't show up. I think he'll just keep finding ways to run into me. So - I think I should go, and while we are alone with no chance of being interrupted, I'll tell him clearly, once and for all that I'm committed to Matt, and nothing is going to change that."

Anna looked skeptical and slowly shook her head, "I'm not so sure that that's the right thing to do. He seems to be getting pushier and pushier about wanting you."

Kitty thought for a second, "Anna, I know what you mean, but Will has always been a gentleman. He's never crossed the line. In Dodge he really, really pressured me to accept his offer, but when I made it absolutely clear that I wasn't going to, he left."

Anna took Kitty's hand, "You know best, dear cousin. You're the one who handled him before,"

St. Louis that evening

Will was waiting outside with a horse and buggy when Kitty emerged from her hotel at 5:00 PM. He took her arm, "Kitty you are looking particularly beautiful tonight."

As Will helped her into the carriage, Kitty immediately noticed the softness of seats and the plush leather back as she sat down. Will looked at her, "Comfortable?"

Kitty nodded and Will replied, "Good. Nothing is too good for you."

They drove away and Kitty turned to Will, "Where are we going for the picnic?"

"Kitty don't you even think about it. I have the perfect spot picked out. I want it to be a surprise."

"How long will it take to get there? I'd rather not be out late."

Will smiled at Kitty, "Now, if I told you any details it wouldn't be a surprise. I promise it is going to be a lovely surprise."

For the rest of the ride Will told Kitty amusing stories about this or that. Try as she might she couldn't get a word in edgewise.

After an hour and a half Will pulled to a stop. Kitty could see that it was a pretty spot right by a lake. Will helped Kitty out of the carriage and she stood for a moment brushing some twigs off of her dress.

She looked up and saw that Will was unhitching the horse from the buggy. Then she took a more careful look at her surroundings saw the cabin. "Will, we are here for an evening picnic and a conversation. That cabin can't be for us."

Will took a large basket of food and wine out of the carriage. He held it in one hand while he took Kitty's arm firmly in the other. "Kitty the cabin is indeed for us, because I thought it might rain and wouldn't want things to be ruined. Don't look so alarmed. You can trust me you know. Haven't I always been a total gentleman?"

Kitty nodded. He had been a gentleman in the past. At the same time she couldn't help but feel that something seemed wrong about this, really wrong.

Kitty smiled at Will with a confidence she didn't feel. "All right Will, I guess I don't mind the cabin, as long as we head back in an hour or so.

Once inside, Will put the basket down on the floor next to a big wooden table, "Kitty, make yourself at home, and look around the cabin. I've never been here, but I've been told it's quite nice. I'll go get the rest."

"There can't be more Will. There's more than plenty in that one basket."

Will just smiled and went out the door without responding. In a short time he was back with another large basket of food and wine. Then he started to get a fire going in the fireplace.

Kitty was getting a small feeling of panic in the pit of her stomach, "Will, we don't really need a fireplace. It is pleasant out now. Let's just go outside and have our picnic. There are things we need to talk about, things I have to explain."

Will continued to build the fire, "Kitty, I think a fire would make things real cozy. Tell me how have things been in Dodge, since I left?"

Kitty was still standing and wearing her hat as if ready to leave. She gave a short laugh, "Will, it's not as if you spent a great deal of time in Dodge and got to know a lot of people. You were there for just days really. Anyway, to answer your question things have been busy and getting busier. It seems like there are always more ranches around, people coming to town, businesses, cow herds coming through and just about everything else."

"Well, that must keep Marshal Dillon very busy. Maybe too busy for to do anything but work."

Kitty, of course, knew what Will was getting at. She answered quietly, "Matt works hard, really hard. He helps a lot of people."

Will looked up sharply and answered with an edge of anger in his voice, "Kitty, I helped you out of a difficult situation. That's how me met. I'm sure you remember that."

Kitty kept her voice quiet and calm as she answered, "Of course I remember Will, and I am grateful to you. I told you that then, and I'm telling you again now. I am grateful that you protected me when that stagecoach was robbed. I just meant that for Matt, it's a way of life - part of who he is."

Will's voice was taking on an even harsher tone, "You weren't so happy with his way of life when I met you. You gave me more than one hint that you wanted a change."

Kitty was taken aback by the anger in Will's voice. She had never heard that from him before, and was starting to feel as if she was seeing a side of him that he had kept hidden from her. She continued to speak softly and gently, "Will, I explained to you then that I was angry, hurt and very vulnerable when we met and I lost sight of some things. It wasn't fair to anyone, not me, you or Matt. We've been all through this. I thought you accepted it when you left Dodge."

Will took her by the arm, holding her a little too tightly he pulled her closer to him and spoke quietly right into her face, "I understood that I wasn't going to have you then, so I left. Now that we've met again, things will be different. I will make you understand and appreciate what I can give you."

Kitty pulled her arm away, "Will, nothing has changed. I don't want dinner. Please take me back to my hotel."

Will's face darkened, "You are used to having things your way aren't you?"

Kitty took a step back, "Will you're scaring me, please take me back to my hotel."

Will grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her down into a chair, "We came here to eat dinner, and we're going to eat dinner. We might even spend the night or two nights here. You will choose me. I made that Marshal of yours look like a fool once, I'll do it again."

"Will, you didn't make him look like a fool. He just gave me time and space to make my own decision."

Will laughed, "You didn't see the other side of things did you? I was a gunslinger who had made someone angry. She offered a $1000 reward to anyone who killed me. All manner of riff raff came into Dodge after me. Dillon had to deal with them. I was just the kind that Dillon would have run out of town, but he couldn't because he knew you'd think he was doing it because of you."

Will laughed again, "People were sure talking about it. I enjoyed that - it gave me a good laugh. A US Marshal had to put up with me because he didn't want you to think he was just getting rid of his competition. Yep, he looked like a fool."

Kitty stood up, "Will, I want to go back to my hotel."

Will pushed her hard, back into her chair, "You just sit down."

Will started unpacking the picnic dinner on to the table. "Take that hat off. Wearing it makes it look like you're about to leave, and you're not.

Kitty wasn't sure what to do. She quickly removed her had and put it on the floor next to her.

Will got out 2 glasses and a bottle of wine, and poured them each a glass. He picked up his glass to toast, "To us."

Kitty shook her head, "I don't feel like having wine right now."

Will looked her angrily and raised his voice slightly, "Drink it."

Kitty threw the glass across the room. Will rose and lifted his hand as if to slap her, but stopped himself and put his hand by his side, "I was nice to you when we met. I was nice to you in Dodge. I was even nice to you when I said goodbye. Now you will sit and eat with me, or things won't be so nice."


	7. It Will Be a Long Night

Dodge

Sam held Matt by his right arm as they went across the street and up the stairs to Doc's office. Matt couldn't help but groan a little as they went up the stairs. Doc heard the heavy footsteps and stood outside his door. He quickly started assessing the situation. He had seen Matt sick or wounded many times before and could quickly calibrate the seriousness of his condition.

Sam and Doc helped Matt over to the examination table. Doc nodded at Sam and the bartender turned to leave.

Matt called after him, "Thank you, Sam."

Sam turned back, "Glad to help, Marshal. You and Doc know where I am if you need anything else."

Matt nodded and Sam went back to the Long Branch.

Doc had seen Matt far worse, but he had seen him lots better too. This clearly wasn't just a bullet crease. Doc put his glasses on and unwrapped the bandage. The shoulder was bleeding but not profusely. "Bullet went right through didn't it?"

Matt sighed, "Doc, sometimes you have a gift for the obvious. And yes it hurts like hell."

Doc rubbed his mustache and then continued examining the wound, "You get that Ford fellow, Matt?"

Matt answered through gritted teeth, "Yep, he's over in jail."

"Glad to hear it, we sure don't want men like that running around."

Doc went over to his cabinet and got out a bottle. "Now, I know you don't want laudanum for something like this, so I'll give you a good drink of whiskey. You're lucky that the bullet didn't cause any permanent damage. I want to clean the wound out thoroughly, and take some stitches so it doesn't start bleeding again. After that, I'll get a better dressing on it to close it up good. It should heal all right. You'll have to wear a sling. I know how you love that. Also, Matt you've got to rest for a few days, you have to. I know how much you love hearing that too. I'm serious though you've lost an awful lot of blood. You can't push on as if this hasn't happened."

Matt drank the whiskey, "Thanks Doc, I'll rest on the train."

Doc continued cleaning the wound as Matt flinched, "What are you talking about – train?"

Matt tried to relax and hold his arm still as Doc started taking stitches, " I think Sheriff Mason, Festus and Newley can handle Ford. There's an overnight train to St. Louis leaving a little later tonight. I plan on being on it. By my reckoning, Kitty should be there for a few more days. I can be there by tomorrow at 3:00 PM to join her."

Doc paused, "Well, I'd rather you rested in bed. On the other hand maybe you've got a good idea there Matt. Rest on the train, and when you get there and Kitty sees the wound, she'll make sure you rest. If you're in town folks are sure to come to you with all manner of problems, and you'll do all manner of things to take care of them. All right, you have your personal physician's approval."

About an hour later Matt left Doc's office and somewhat shakily headed down the stairs gripping the railing with his right hand. He headed slowly over to his office.

When Matt opened the door, Festus immediately stood up, "Matthew how ya feelin?"

"I'm fine Festus." Matt sat down on the side of his desk one arm in a sling and the other hand holding on to the side of the desk. He looked at Sheriff Mason, "Paul have you notified the authorities about Ford?"

"Yes Matt, and the Attorney General's office responded immediately. We've already got some men out there building the gallows so we can hang him in the morning at dawn. Festus, Newly and I will be guarding him. We have a schedule. Two of us will be here at all times and we've arranged for a guard to be posted outside. You don't have to worry Matt. You can rest, I know you need it with that wound."

Matt nodded, "Thanks Paul, you've done a good job, and I know how much getting Ford back into custody meant to you."

Matt looked at Festus and Newley, "I'm going to be heading out very soon on the overnight train to St. Louis. Newley, I'd like you to send me a telegram when the hanging is done."

Matt handed him a piece of paper, "Here's the address. I also want you to notify Frank Smith in Salina when it is done. I have a feeling that he's waiting to hear."

Newley nodded and Matt got to his feet a lot more slowly than he typically would. He extended his hand to Sheriff Mason, "Paul, it's been a pleasure working with you. Festus, Newley, I'll see you when I get back." He went out the door with Sheriff Paul Mason watching him, "He sure is something, isn't he?"

Festus looked up with a small smile on his face, "Sheriff you don't know the half of it."

Newley nodded, "Amen."

Matt went to his room and packed a few things in a duffle bag. With his arm in a sling, he boarded the 9:30PM train to St. Louis. If all went well he'd arrive at 3PM the following afternoon.

The Cabin

Will had set the table, laid out a feast and lit some candles. The fireplace was glowing. He and Kitty sat across from each other eating in silence. She accepted a glass of wine, which she sipped slowly.

They were finished eating Kitty put her napkin down, "What do you think is going to happen now Will? Plan to buy a farm for us to live happily ever after on?"

Will snorted a kind of laugh, "Yes, I did buy that farm didn't I? It was a totally run down place. What a joke. I wouldn't have lasted two weeks as a farmer. I was just showing you how much I wanted you. I don't exactly see you living as a farmer's wife either. It was a good thing the bank was willing to buy it back from me, or I'd have been stuck with that worthless piece of property."

Kitty looked at him and with no emotion in her voice answered, "Oh, I guess you think I'd be better suited to being a gunslinger's wife?"

Will stood abruptly and said quietly - "You're making me angry, and I don't like being made angry."

His face was expressionless as he slowly walked around the table to where she was sitting. She kept her eyes on him. At first he just stood there and stared at her, then with a sudden move he put one hand on her shoulder holding her down and the other hand around her neck, squeezing hard. She tried to push him away as she struggled for air.

Finally he let go, "You see Kitty, I am in control now. When we were in Dodge you were in control and you played with me. You led me on.

"Will I never led you on.

Kitty suddenly pushed Will. It was an unexpected move and it threw him off balance. She ran to the door and tried to open it. Will caught her by the arm and turned her to him, "You led me on. You kissed me. You liked kissing me didn't you?"

He kissed her hard on the lips as she struggled to push him away. As he pulled away she bit his lip hard. He was shocked, "You bitch," he smacked her face hard and she went staggering back and fell.

Kitty quickly got to her feet, grabbed the wine bottle and broke it against the table. She held the broken bottle in front of her saying, "You open that door now and let me go."

Will shook his head and smiled an infuriating smile, "Now Kitty, you can't stand there all night. We both know you aren't going to hurt me. Not as long as I'm standing harmlessly by."

He walked to the table and started to calmly clear away the dishes. She stepped back still waving the broken bottle at him. He turned suddenly and before she had a chance to move, pushed her hard in the stomach. She dropped the broken bottle and fell backwards to the ground.

Will stood over her and looked down, "Kitty, that's not the way I usually treat a lady, you know that, but you are not being very ladylike are you?"

Kitty sat up and scooted backwards on the floor into a corner of the room. All she could do was sit there and hope Will didn't become more violent. She had to fiture out a way to get out.


	8. What Morning Brings

Matt

Matt was sitting on the train to St. Louis. He had pulled his hat down to cover his face and and was trying to sleep. Hunting for Ford had taken a lot out of him. Then there was the wound and the ride back to Dodge. At the same time it was hard for his large body and long legs to get comfortable in the seat, and his shoulder was throbbing badly as the whiskey Doc had given him wore off. He tried to take deep breaths and relax. His mind was filled with thoughts of Kitty. Maybe he should have wired her before he got on the train, but he wanted to surprise her. He knew that she'd be happy to see him and very glad that he caught Otis Ford. He hoped she'd be at the hotel when he got there. If not he'd just wait in the lobby for her.

Matt had no way of knowing that even if he had wired, Kitty wouldn't have gotten it. She was in the cabin with Will Stambridge.

The Cabin

Time passed with Kitty sitting on the floor of the corner of the cabin. Will was pacing back and forth, "Kitty, don't you want to get up? I won't hurt you. You can trust me."

Kitty sat there feeling terrified, but was trying not to show it, "Will we were only supposed to come for a picnic dinner. People will be looking for us."

Will came close to her and bent down to whisper into her face, "Who, your ridiculous cousin Anna? She won't get anywhere. I figured it all out. We can be here for at least two days."

"Will, please let's drive back to the city."

Will straightened up and took a step back, "We are staying here. What's happened to you? You were attracted to me. You kissed me. Don't you remember?"

Kitty didn't know if it was better to stay silent or argue. Will's behavior was becoming increasingly erratic. She saw no way out of the situation. She watched Will pace back and forth continuing to talk. He was drinking straight from the wine bottle he was carrying. "Kitty, you won't turn me down again. I'm the one who will give you everything you want."

Kitty had no idea how much time had passed but after a lot of pacing and talking Will finally sat down and opened up another bottle of wine. He drank almost the whole bottle while continuing to mutter until he passed out sitting in a chair.

St. Louis the next morning - Anna

Anna woke up and looked over at the bed next to hers. Kitty wasn't in it. Anna had tried to wait up for Kitty, but fell asleep while reading in bed. Looking at Kitty's still made bed, she knew it hadn't been slept in all night.

Anna dressed quickly and raced downstairs to the desk calling, "Mr. La Blanc, Mr. La Blanc."

The eternally calm Mr. La Blanc walked over, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. La Blanc, my cousin, Kitty Russell, did not return to her room last night. I want to notify the authorities."

Mr. La Blanc maintained the usual calm, businesslike expression that never seemed to change, just like there never seemed to be a wrinkle in his clothes, "Miss, your cousin left here yesterday evening at approximately 5:00 PM. I saw her myself. The authorities will not do anything until she has been missing for 24 hours. Perhaps she was having a good time with the gentleman she left with."

Anna was infuriated by the last statement but didn't know what to say or do. She turned and went back to her room to think.

The Cabin 

Kitty was still sitting on the floor in the corner of the cabin, with Will asleep in a drunken state sitting in a chair a few feet away. She cold but didn't dare get up to get her shawl. She felt safer when he was asleep, and didn't want to risk disturbing him. She pulled her feet up under her skirt and hugged herself to stay as warm as she could. The hours had passed by as she dozed off and on and now it was morning.

Looking at Will, she thought back to six months earlier. Was any of this her fault? Had she led Will on? After thinking about it Kitty was sure that she hadn't. Yes there were dinners, carriage rides and a kiss, but she had always been honest with Will. She had never told him that she loved him, never promised him anything, and had turned down his offer in no uncertain terms.

The noonday sun started to shine through the window, and Will stirred. He looked at Kitty with bleary eyes, "You know in Dodge, you looked a lot prettier. I guess that's because you made sure to fix yourself up for me when we went anywhere." He stood up staggering a little, "I'm going out to the lake to wash up. When I come back we'll have breakfast and a nice long talk."

Will went out and Kitty rushed over to try the door. It was locked. She felt like she was trapped in a nightmare. She sat down in a chair and couldn't help thinking, - _He thinks I looked better in Dodge. He should see what he looks like.__  
_

Will was gone for what seemed to be a long time. Kitty started to wonder if he had deserted her, or had drowned in the river. When he returned it was clear that he had bathed and was feeling refreshed.

Without saying anything, Will put some bread and cheese out on the table.. Kitty could see from the contents of the large baskets that there was enough to last at least another day.

Will walked over to where Kitty was sitting, and took her gently by the shoulders. He spoke as if nothing was amiss, saying softly, "Kitty, back in Dodge, I was offering you what you wanted. You didn't say yes then, but you wanted to. You had to have had. Here's your chance to rectify things."

"Will can't you understand that a woman needs to be with someone she loves. I never loved you. I never told you I loved you. If I had wanted to say yes to you, I would have. Besides, even you said last night that you wouldn't have lasted 2 weeks as a farmer. What were you even offering me?"

Still holding her by the shoulders, Will answered, "I was offering you what you deceived me into thinking you wanted." He pulled her to her feet and started to pull her closer for a kiss. She pushed away with all of her might and yelled, "Let go of me."

Will let go and stood still. Then he walked towards her. She started backing up. When he got closer he could feel anger building up inside of him. He slapped her hard across the face. The blow was so hard that she staggered falling to the side. She hit her head on the table and fell to the floor unconscious. Will looked down at her for a moment, "Now look what you've made me do. Why couldn't you just say yes like you were supposed to."


	9. Time for Action

St. Louis

The train from Dodge City arrived in St. Louis right on time at 3 PM. Matt got directions to the St. Louis Royale Hotel from the station master and walked over.

It was as short distance. After 10 minutes of negotiating the streets that were busy with horse drawn streetcars going by in both directions, Matt was standing outside of the hotel.

Entering the St. Louis Royale Matt noted the chandeliers, ornate decorations and plush chairs in the lobby. He smiled a little inside making a mental comparison with the Dodge House – the finest that Dodge City had to offer.

He walked over to the front desk, and looked for someone to speak to. Mr. La Blanc saw him, and noting his size but more importantly his air of authority, hurried over in an uncharacteristic way.

"Please sir, may I help you?"

"I hope so. I'd like to get a room for at least 2 nights, possible for longer."

"Of course sir. I have a fine room, 220 – right up those stairs. You can register for two nights and continue on if you wish. May I ask your name?"

"Thank you, my name's Matt Dillon."

"Marshal Matt Dillon?"

"That's right."

Mr. La Blanc actually looked impressed, "Sir, I have a telegram waiting for you. I'm sure a telegram to a US Marshal is important. Here it is and here is the key to your room. I will have someone take your bag up right away sir."

Matt nodded his thanks. He'd inquire about Kitty after he read the message – _ Ford hung 6AM. Message sent to Smith. Smith died shortly afterwards. _Newley

Matt folded the telegram and put it in his pocket. He wasn't surprised that Smith had died. Matt figured he was staying alive against all odds until he knew that Ford had been punished.

Meanwhile Anna had come downstairs to find out from Mr. La Blanc where she could report a missing person. She wasn't going to wait any longer. Anna stopped in her tracks when he saw Matt and thought, _Well that is not only the biggest, but the most manly, most .… wait a second – could that be Matt – Kitty's Matt?_

Anna quickly walked over to him, "Excuse me, but are you Matt Dillon?"

Matt turned in surprised but when he looked at Anna he immediately saw the family resemblance, "Yes, I am. You must be Kitty's cousin, Anna."

Anna smiled with relief. Maybe now she could get some help finding Kitty, "That's right, please follow me. I have a lot to tell you."

She turned and marched upstairs. A surprised looking Matt followed.

Up in her room, which was right next to the one Matt had been given, Anna laid out the whole story. Matt stood up and took Anna's hand, "Don't worry, I'll find her."

Matt went out the door and Anna knew that there was a man who would move heaven and earth to keep his word.

Matt's went into his room. His bag was already there. He quickly changed out of his traveling clothes. He had removed his sling and put on his gun belt. Next he'd find the livery stable.

Mr. Halley was doing paper work at his stable when Matt walked in. "Can I help you sir?"

Matt walked over, "Yes, I'm US Marshal Matt Dillon, out of Kansas territory. I'd like to get a horse for a couple of days."

"I can definitely set you up, Marshal. In fact, you can just look around and choose the horse you want."

Matt walked in and out of stalls checking the horses, with Mr. Halley following close behind. Matt continued talking, "Mr. Halley I see you rent horse and buggy rigs. I also noticed some drawings of cabins on the wall out there by your desk. Are those places you rent out?" Matt patted a horse on the neck, "I think, I'll take this bay."

"Fine choice – best in the place. I'm not surprised you picked him, a man like you knows horses. To answer your question, yes I do rent out those cabins."

Halley was saddling the big bay horse as Matt continued talking, "Did you rent one to a man named Will Stambridge recently?"

Mr. Halley remembered what Stambridge had told him about not letting anyone know which cabin he had rented, and the large tip that went with it. "Marshal, I don't recall. No, I really can't say."

Matt stood right in front of Halley towering over him. Speaking in a voice not to be fooled with, "I have reason to believe that Mr. Stambridge is engaged in unlawful activities. If I'm right and you withhold information about his location you will be an accessory. I wouldn't take that lightly if I were you."

Mr. Halley turned pale. He thought about Will Stambridge and the displeasure the man would feel at having his location disclosed, and he looked at the towering, no nonsense lawman looking down at him. Displeasing Mr. Stambridge suddenly didn't seem so bad, "I'll show you on the map where it is. It should take you about a hour and a half to get there."

Once he had seen the map Matt looked at Halley, "It won't take that long. Not if this horse is as good as you say."

The Cabin

Will sat down at the table and drank a glass of wine before looking over at Kitty's unconscious form. He regretted hitting her. He hated the fact that she had made him so angry. He had been so nice to her in Dodge even when he left, but it was unacceptable for her to not have realized her mistake and jump at the second chance she had been give.

He could see that she was starting to stir. He went and sat on the floor beside her. He shook her shoulder gently, "Kitty, are you all right?"

Kitty sat up slowly, rubbing her head. She took hold of the side of the table and pulled herself to her feet.

Will also stood up, "Kitty, you still have a chance to be with me. I'll give you anything you want. What do you want? I'll buy another farm if you want, I'll give you jewelry, I'll give you fine clothes. I'll marry you and we'll have a family."

Kitty didn't move. Clearly, Will had lost his mind. She didn't him to get violent again so she didn't say anything,

Will took her by the shoulders shaking her a little, "Kitty answer me, say yes. Say you love me."

Kitty pushed him away with all of her might. She backed up and picked up the wine bottle he had just opened, and hurled it has his head as forcefully as she could.

Will dodged the bottle easily and yelled, "You bitch, I'll show you." He moved to her and grabbed her roughly by the arms, pulling her towards him as she struggled to get away. He was about to force her into a kiss when he turned at a noise.

"Let her go Stambridge," Matt had kicked the door in, and was standing there his gun pointed at Will.

Will and Kitty both froze in shock for a second. Will's grip had loosened, so Kitty got free of his hold and ran to stand next to Matt. She was so stunned, she didn't know what to say. Matt was supposed to be hunting for Otis Ford in Kansas.

Keeping his gun drawn and his eyes on Will, Matt asked, "Kitty, are you all right?"

"Yes, Matt – I'm all right. He didn't do anything to cause any real damage."

Matt allowed himself a quick look at Kitty. She looked shaken and had a bruise on her face and a small lump on her forehead, but her smile looked real and that reassured him. "Kitty, wait outside. I'll be right out."

Kitty hesitated, "Matt?"

"Kitty, don't worry. Please just wait outside."

Kitty walked out without so much as a look at Stambridge.

Will was looking at Matt, "Dillon, why don't you put that gun away. You know you are not going to shoot an unarmed man."

"Stambridge, you're a gunslinger. Gunslingers are always armed, even when they don't wear gun belts. Put your hands up."

Matt searched him and found a gun in a leg holster. He removed it, walked to the window and threw it hard. It landed in the lake. Matt holstered his own gun. Will thought he saw opportunity and threw a punch at Matt. Matt ducked it and his solid right-handed punch to Will's jaw sent the man flying across the room. He hit the wall hard and sank to the floor. Matt walked over and looked down at Will. He was knocked out but breathing. Matt couldn't help but allow himself the though – _Dang, that felt good._

As soon as she saw Matt coming out of the cabin Kitty ran to him. He grabbed her with his right arm and held her close, "Are you really all right?"

Kitty leaned into him with tears in her eyes. A short time ago she thought there was no way out of her situation, "I am now Matt. He didn't do much to me. I was mostly scared. How did you find me? What about Ford?"

Matt took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. He kissed her softly and lingeringly. "I'll get that buggy hitched up, and explain on the way back."

"Matt, we're taking the buggy back?"

Matt nodded, "I'll tie my horse to the back."

Kitty nodded towards the cabin, "How will he get back?"

Matt shrugged, "I guess when he comes to he'll have to start walking. In the meantime we'll do him the favor of returning the horse and buggy to the livery stable."

Once they were on their way, Kitty asked about Otis Ford again. Matt told her the whole story right up to the telegram about the hanging. He left out the part about him getting shot.

Kitty sighed, "Matt, I'm so glad he won't be able hurt anyone ever again. What an evil man." She paused before continuing, "Matt, what about your shoulder? How bad is it?"

"What?"

"Matt, you don't really think that I wouldn't notice that your shoulder is hurt, and probably pretty bad."

Matt smiled and gave her a brief kiss. "Otis Ford shot me when I jumped him. It's not bad. It's not bad at all."

"Uh huh. Doc told you to wear a sling didn't he?"

Matt didn't answer. Kitty just smiled took and his arm gently. Matt couldn't help but flinch at even that small pull on his shoulder.

Kitty immediately released his arm and wrapped her arm around his back, "We'll talk about it when we get back to the hotel."


	10. It Ain't over

St. Louis

Driving back to town, Kitty kept her arm around Matt's waist and snuggled in gently, not wanting to irritate his shoulder. She felt like pinching herself to make sure she was awake, after all Matt showing up when he did was a dream come true.

When they reached the city they went directly to Mr. Halley's stable and return the buggy and horses. "Thank you Mr. Halley. I expect that Mr. Stambridge will bring the key to the cabin back some time tomorrow."

Matt put his right arm around Kitty's waist and they walked to the hotel. In the lobby they immediately saw Anna pacing back and forth, with Mr. La Blanc scowling his disapproval. Such a display of concern and emotion could be bad for business.

Anna saw them and raced over throwing her arms around her cousin, "I was so worried, but as soon as Matt got here, I had a strong feeling that everything would be all right." The three headed upstairs, and after Kitty got cleaned up and changed they went to eat in the hotel dining room.

Once seated the waiter came over to ask if they wanted to order wine. Anna quickly responded a little louder that she intended, "No."

Matt and Kitty both laughed. Anna had told Matt about her evening with Stambridge and it was something Kitty wouldn't forget.

The waiter looked a little surprised at the vehemence of the response, so Kitty added, "No thank you, we don't want wine, but we are ready to place our order."

Once they ordered, Kitty told them about Will's behavior in the cabin, finishing with, "He was like a mad man - soft spoken one moment, violent the next, and then he'd start telling me that he wanted to make me happy and then he'd become violent again. I hope I've seen the last of him."

Matt took her hand, "You don't have to worry Kitty."

Anna couldn't help but feel a little envious when she saw they way Matt looked at Kitty, and heard his tone of voice when he spoke to her. Yep, she concluded, he is something.

The waiter returned with their food - pasta For Anna, chicken for Kitty and of course steak for Matt.

While they ate Kitty and Matt told Anna about Otis Ford. Anna's was amazed at the whole saga, "That Mrs. Taylor sure sounds like a woman who can handle things."

Matt smiled, "One thing life has taught me is that you ladies are a strong lot."

After dinner they went back upstairs and were standing outside of their adjacent rooms. Anna kissed Kitty on the cheek, "I'm so glad you're safe. I'll see you in the morning."

Seeing the look of surprise on Kitty's face, Anna continued, "I wouldn't expect you'd spend the night with me when you have this other option." Anna nodded toward Matt.

Seeing how uncomfortable Matt looked, Anna laughed and without waiting for a response, went into her room.

Matt smiled at Kitty, and unlocked his door. As soon as the door was closed behind them he pulled Kitty into a kiss. The kind of deep, lingering kiss that made her knees go a little weak.

When their lips parted Kitty stroked Matt's cheek, "I'd like to take a look at that shoulder, Cowboy."

Matt started to undress Kitty, "I have a better idea."

Before she know what was happening they were in bed, naked in each other's arms.

Matt's arm was tender and sore but they found a way around it and made love before falling asleep in wrapped around each other's bodies.

The Next Morning

It was 10:30 AM when Matt opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman next to him looking at him. After a few seconds he simply said, "Good morning." He pulled Kitty to him and kissed her neck.

He glanced up at the clock, "It's late. How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, a while. I like watching you sleep. I don't get to do it often because you are such an early riser." Kitty snuggled in closer to him.

Matt put his arm around her, "I guess we were up late last night."

Kitty kissed his chest, "That and the fact that you happen to be recovering from that – of course not serious – shoulder wound."

They heard a knock at the door and Anna's voice softly saying, "Hello, hello – does anyone want to go for breakfast?"

Kitty looked at Matt, "Oh, no Anna's been waiting. I'll put on a robe and answer the door."

Matt stood up. He was stark naked, "I'll go into the wash room and get dressed,"

Kitty looked at his muscular form admiringly, "Unfortunately Cowboy, you should do that. Oh and Cowboy, the sling had better be part of your outfit."

Kitty opened the door, "Oh Anna, I'm so sorry we kept you waiting. Give us 5 minutes and we'll go to breakfast together."

Anna didn't dare to look into the room, "Kitty, if you and Matt want to have breakfast alone I understand."

Kitty smiled and squeezed Anna's hand, "Don't be silly. We'll knock on your door in 5 minutes."

Will in the Cabin

Will finally woke up late morning feeling terrible. He knew he had been drinking way too much and had a hangover. His jaw was swollen and ached like hell from Matt's punch, and his body was stiff and sore from lying on the cold floor all night.

He slowly got up from the floor thinking – _I was surprised when Kitty rejected me in Dodge. I pride myself on getting what I want. Now she's rejected me again and more than that she made me lose control. I have no choice but to retaliate and using Anna will be the easiest way._

St. Louis

Matt, Kitty and Anna left the hotel to go to breakfast. Matt said that he had noticed a restaurant down the street that looked inviting, so they decided to go there.

They entered the restaurant called "Our Place." A stout, cheery man with a mustache rushed over to greet them, "Hello, welcome, my name is Luigi Baggini. You are new to "Our Place", and I mean our place. My family opened this restaurant just two weeks ago. I run it, my wife is the cook - a wonderful cook, my boys are the waiters - they are slow but trying very hard, please have patience - my wife's food is worth waiting for. Please sit where you want, and I'll bring menus."

Matt smiled. Kitty and Anna laughed. They all felt the happy atmosphere and were delighted to be there. They sat at a table near the window. The table was covered with a red and white checkered tablecloth and fresh flowers were in a vase on the table. Mr. Baggini brought over menus. He looked at Matt, "Sir, I think what ever you order we will bring a double of."

Matt laughed. The three of them were clearly enjoying themselves.

The service was indeed slow, but they were in no hurry. Anna and Matt were just getting to know one another, and Kitty and Anna still had a lot of catching up to do. When it finely arrived the oatmeal that Kitty and Anna ordered was absolutely delicious, although they couldn't figure out why. Matt had ordered steak and eggs, and was actually served a double order, which he enjoyed and devoured.

As they left they assured Luigi, he had insisted that they call by his first name, that they would return. They enjoyed the restaurant that they started referring to it as our place.

Will in the Cabin

Will walked out of the cabin carrying 2 large baskets filled with dishes. He had to return them to the restaurant, "Damn them, they took the horse and buggy." He dropped the baskets to the ground. "I'll have to walk. Damn them, it's 12 or 13 miles."

Will picked up the baskets and carried them back into the cabin. He didn't want to lug them. He'd just have to pay the restaurant to come retrieve them. He had already spent a lot of money on Kitty Russell, and now he had to spend more because of her.


	11. Rose Massey?

Late Afternoon

It took Will over 4 hours to walk into the city, and he grew more resentful with each step. He was not a happy man when he got to Halley's livery stable. He tossed the key to the cabin on the desk, without bothering to say anything. He just glared at Mr. Halley for a moment and walked away. Next he arranged for the baskets with left over food and dishes to be picked up. He told the restaurant manager that he'd have to see Mr. Halley to arrange for getting into the cabin. Paying the restaurant to pick up the baskets didn't improve Will'smood.

He left the restaurant and went to his room. For the past three months he had a week-to-week rental in a nice building not far from the St. Louis Royale Hotel. He had had quite a bit of success gambling during the time he was in St Louis. His skill with a gun made people reluctant to accuse him of cheating. Never-the-less he had been growing tired of the city and had been ready to move west to San Francisco when he had run into Kitty. His confidence that he could entice her had kept him in St. Louis a little longer than he would have.

Once in his room and got another gun. He was really irritated that his favorite gun was at the bottom of that lake. That weapon had cost him a pretty penny. It was just more money that Kitty Russell had cost him. He thought about changing his clothes, but decided against it. He was eager to make his next move.

He left the hotel not knowing exactly how he would proceed. He'd have to look for opportunity.

After lurking outside the St. Louis Royale Hotel for a while Will decided to discretely walk down Main St. He didn't want to be seen be Kitty or Dillon. He was in luck. He saw Matt, Kitty and Anna standing on a corner talking. He ducked inside an alley to watch. He couldn't believe how perfectly it was playing out. Matt and Kitty were walking off together towards the other end of Main St. and Anna was walking toward him.

As she was passing he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the alley. She gasped and he put his gun to her back, "You yell or make a fuss and you're dead. Just walk along." He lead her to a restaurant warehouse, pushed open the door and shoved her inside following behind her."

Will had no way of knowing the Luigi Baggini had seen him grab Anna, and thought that the lady didn't look too happy about it. Luigi decided to find the big man and the pretty redhead. He didn't know their names but knew where they were staying.

In the warehouse Will pointed his gun at Anna, "Just sit in that chair,"

Anna did as she was told, "What are you going to do with me?"

"Just sit there and be quiet." Will moved over to the side to get a rope that was hanging on the wall. Clearly he intended to tie her up.

Anna looked at Stambridge. His clothes were wrinkled and his jaw was swollen and had big purple/yellow bruise on it. This was a far cry from the dapper looking man who had accompanied her to that play staring Rose Massey. Her thoughts drifted to Rose Massey. Rose Massey had played a woman of action and daring in every play that Anna had seen her in. What would Rose Massey do? Anna thought about it. She knew that her heroine wouldn't just sit there.

Anna looked around as Stambridge started walking towards her. He was looking down at the rope he was carrying, and making a loop. Anna spied a box not far from her that was labeled "Black Pepper." She moved quickly, removed the lid from the box, grabbed two handfuls of black pepper and before Stambridge knew what was happening threw the pepper in his eyes, yelling "Rose Massey."

"Aagh" Stambridge was stopped in his tracks, and was bent over grabbing at his eyes. Anna saw some 5-pound bags of flour near by. She grabbed one and whacked Stambridge over the head with it. The bag broke and he staggered forward now covered with white flour – still grabbing at his eyes. Anna looked around again and saw a box filled with rolling pins. She gleefully picked one up and hit Stambridge across the back with as much force as she could muster. He staggered again and fell to the floor, still rubbing at his eyes.

At that moment Matt burst through the door, followed by Kitty and Luigi. There stood Anna, holding a rolling pin standing like a baseball batter ready to swing. Will Stambridge was on the floor, lying on his side covered with flour, eyes squeezed shut.

Matt, Kitty and Luigi looked at Anna in amazement. Finally Matt spoke, "What just happened here?"

Anna, hat all askew and rolling pin still in her hands answered, "I just did what Rose Massey would have done."

Matt looked totally puzzled, "Who?"

Kitty smiled as she shook her head in astonishment, "She's an actress, Matt. I'll explain later."

Matt didn't know what to say so he just nodded. He walked over to Will Stambridge looked down at him and shook his head, "Stambridge, just go about your business and don't involve these ladies or me for that matter."

Anna put the rolling pin back in the box, straightened her hat, stood up tall and said to Luigi, "I think it's time to go to your place for dinner."

Luigi nodded, "It's on the house. I wouldn't have missed seeing this for anything."

The Next Morning

It was time for Anna to get on the train to Chicago. After having breakfast at "Our Place," Kitty and Matt went to the station to see her off. Matt kissed her on both cheeks saying, "A few years about I told Kitty that maybe what I need is a woman deputy. You know Anna, if you ever want the job it's yours."

Anna laughed, "I don't see being a deputy in my future, but I'd love to visit you in Dodge."

Matt squeezed her hands, "I hope you do Anna."

Kitty moved forward and hugged her cousin close, "Please do come visit us in Dodge."

Anna nodded with tears in her eyes. She hugged Kitty again and whispered in her ear, "Kitty maybe there are things you don't have in your life, but you have the kind of love that most people can only dream about. They kind of love that people would give a lot to have, cherish it."

Kitty whispered back, "I know. He's something isn't he?"

Anna nodded with a small smile on her face and boarded the train.

Matt and Kitty stood there until the train was out of sight, and then walked away. They had one more day in St. Louis and would be on the train to Dodge the next morning.

Matt stopped and pointed, "Kitty look there."

Kitty looked over and saw Will Stambridge getting on a train headed to San Francisco. He looked like his old dapper self, except for the still discolored jaw.

Matt took Kitty's arm, "Kitty I hope you don't mind but I got us tickets to that show that Stambridge took Anna to."

Kitty looked surprised, "Cowboy that's really nice."

Matt said, "I have to see this Rose Massey actress for myself. Before the show maybe we can have dinner at Luigi's place."

Kitty nodded, "Great idea Cowboy." She paused for a few seconds, "You know that's a lot of hours from now. Maybe we should go back to our hotel and get comfortable. You're supposed to be resting you know."

Matt kissed her on the lips, "Yes, resting sounds good, as long as you help.

They both laughed and walked arm and arm back to the hotel.

The End.


End file.
